Oh Barbara!
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. FU. A look at Brittana and their daughter Sugar, Faberry and their daughter Harmony and Klaine and their son Rory throw time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Oh Barbara!

Cha 1

Christmas

Age 5

Harmony didn't understand want was so special about this holiday season than any other, but her Moms said they were going back to Lima.

"Why are we going to a bean Mama" Harmony ask Rachel as they pack Harmony bag in her bedroom

"We'er not going to a bean Mimi we are going to me and Mommy home town Lima, Ohio.

"Oh Ohio that where Grump's, Grandpa, and Nana live are we going to live with them"

"No, Mimi we are not going to live with them, but this year instead of them coming to the city for the holidays we are going to them. The last time we went there you were 1 years old and you, Sugar and Rory were past around to all our friends."

"Who Sugar and Rory?"

"They are your god sister and brother, but they live far away" Rachel closed the suite case and pickup her phone click to the photo gallery " Come here Mimi this is Sugar, her Moms your aunt Brittany and Santana and her baby sister Cinnamon they live in California. This is Rory and his Dads your uncles Kurt and Blaine they live in Ireland."

"Will they be in Ohio to"

"Everyone will be there Mimi, but if you don't go to bed we may miss our plan tomorrow," Quinn said entering the room

"Someone unpack their bag again," Rachel said looking at Mimi

"Oh did she now," Quinn said this would be the seventh time Mimi had unpack

"It open by itself Mommy"

"It did" Quinn said

"Yep but I think it will stop now"

"It better we have a plane to catch in the morning" Rachel said

"Story please"

"Just one Mimi" Quinn and Rachel said together

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harmony had so much fun in Lima when Sugar and Rory came they went everywhere together. A Welcome Home Party for Rory family was thrown by the town since Burt Hummel was now the US Ambassador to Ireland. Their parents took them to their old high school Winter Showcase where they sing and dance for the school. Hanukkah nights at her Granddads house. Midnight Mass at Sugar Abuelos church and baking cookies at her Grootouders house. They had snowball fights and built fonts with uncle Noah and aunt Beth, and went sliding in the park. The best day was Christmas afternoon at Nana house.

"May we go outside" Rory asks his Daddy Kurt

"Yes but only in the backyard and put on your snowsuit," Kurt said

"We will uncle Kurt" Sugar said as they ran to get her coat

Once outside the kids built a snow families. When they had everyone done Harmony saw Rory building one more.

"Who's that Rory?" She ask

"My uncle Finn he's in Heaven where he watches over me that's what Grams say."

"Oh he really big," Sugar said join them

"Yep Pop said your Mamá use to makeup joke about how big he was"

"I have an idea," Sugar said then ran to the side of Rory snow family away from the tree and laid on the ground move her arms and legs

"What you doing Sugar" Harmony ask

"Making snow angels so uncle Finn can see them in Heaven" the other join her "We are going to be bestie forever," Sugar said before put her lollipop in her mouth

"Bestie forever" the other said

Rachel wipes away the tears from her eyes before calling the kids in for hot chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Oh Barbara!

Cha 2

Age 9 Thanksgiving

Brittany couldn't wait to get back to Lima to get back to the states period. For the last 20 months, the Lopez-Pierce family has live in Australia and New Zealand. She had worked for the Dance for a Cause Organization and taught classes at the New Zealand School of Dance. Santana had open up a LD. Studio division for Australia and New Zealand artist and so far found 5 new acts finish produce 3 of their records, but all 5 had LP out that where sealing of the charts around the world. They had missed the last two glee reunion gathering one was for Labor Day the of for 4th of July but Sugar Skype to Harmony every day and Rory once a week. "Mom where's the stuff Lemur I got Harmony at" Sugar yelled from her bedroom

"It's in your carryon now stop yell and come eat," Brittany said

When Sugar walk into the dining room, she saw her little Cinnamon or Cyn as everyone called didn't wait for her to star eating. "Slow down Cyn before you eat a finger," Santana said

"Me not eat my fingers Mama"4 year old Cyn said in a Kiwi accent

"If you don't slow down you will" Santana said

"I can't believe where finally going home tonight," Brittany said

"We are home Mom," Cyn said

"No sweetie I mean our home in America remember we talk about the move" Brittany

"Yes first we are going home to LA on Friday and stay there for two weeks. On Tuesday November 25, we fly to Ohio and have Thanksgiving with our big family and finally we fly back home so we can go back to school" Cyn said it word for word what Brittany had told her.

While in New Zealand, they had decided to wait to have Cyn tested when one of her teacher believe she maybe a genus, but Santana know when they get to LA they were going to have to have her tested.

"That right Cyn our plane leave at 10:45pm tonight and we land at LAX at 2pm" Sugar said Cyn faction better when she know what was going to happen before hand

"12 hour flight," Santana said

"Don't worry Sannie the doctor sent your medicine" Brittany said not wanting the girls to no their Mamá was afraid of long plane rides.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mamá theirs Harmony," Sugar said running off at the airport in Columbus.

When she reach Fabray-Berry Family the Hummel Family had already joined them everyone was giving out hugs when Kurt said " We have a Van guys but with all the luggage I'm afraid some of us are going to have to lap up"

"You can sit on my lap," Rory said to Harmony

"No, Harmony sitting on my lap" Sugar said pulling Harmony towards her

Brittany didn't know what to do lucky for everyone Rachel did "Ok everyone where in luck my uncle Stefano hasn't left Columbus yet he said he'll be here in 2 hours if traffic holds up."

"How many can he fit Rae" Quinn ask trying to keep their 1 and half year old daughter Melody to stay asleep

"He has the SUV so 8 passages can fit in their" Rachel said

Before Stefano showed up they had divided into 2 groups in the Van Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, Rory, his 2 year old brother AJ, Harmony, Sugar and Cyn with most of the luggage. In the SUV the Hummel's, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Melody just in case Rachel needed to feed her with some of the luggage. Brittany was happy just to hear some laughter coming from the tried roll where the 9 year olds where setting the Bestis where friends again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Age 12 Easter

Kurt was nervous to be going to Lima they had missed last year's New Year reunion because the adoption they were working on had fall thru when the birth mother had decided to keep the baby girl they were going to name Elizabeth Carol born on 12/25/27. The whole family was sad it was the sadness holiday they had since the first after Finn dead.

"Hey Kurt wants taking you so long the airport shuttle pulling up," Blaine said coming into their bedroom he stop when he saw the baby blanket in Kurt hand "Where you get that I thought we..."

"It was in Rory room," Kurt said looking at Blaine

"He took forever sawing the music notes on there," Blaine said "We will get throw this Kurt that's why we need this trip. We haven't seen our godson in person since his christening yeah Tina put Robby on Skype but that it's fair to him. The only reason we spent time with the Evans Family is because of Mercedes and then Sam's World Tours."

"I know Blaine that's why I agreed to go this year it's time for all of us to live again," Kurt said fold the blanket and laying it on the bed

"Daddy, Poppa we finish loading the bus" Rory said

Blaine and Kurt came out of their house and saw all their family in the shuttle they both realize they had so much to live for. Their plane was the last to land when they reach the Lopez-Pierce and the Fabray-Berry Family they knew the must of caught the tail end of a fight because Sugar said "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you"

"Oh my Barbara they created another Santana Lopez" Rachel said

"I was inevitable," Blaine said as Rory ran pass them on the ramp

"Hold stop it the both of you," Rory said pulling the girls to the side away from the adults.

"Want happen?" Kurt ask once he joined the group

"Harmony ask Sugar how did she feel about being in the same class as Cyn this year that's when Sugar turned into San" Quinn said

"Look Q Harmony knows how Sugar feels about people talking about Cyn" Santana said

"But she wasn't talking about Cinnamon Santana she was talking about Sugar. You guys have been so focus on making sure one child feels conformable that you forget to ask how the other one may feel. Harmony and Rory are the only people to get Sugar to talk about her feels and if you notice she waited until my Mama, and Beth took Cinnamon and Melody to get hot chocolate before asking" Rachel said

"We should go join them Burt," Carol said Burt pick up AJ, and they walk off

"Sannie, Rae right in the beginning we always ask Sugar how she felt to about Cyn moving closer to her grade, but this year they're in the same classroom. We never ask we just told Sugar that Cyn was going to be in her class this year." Brittany said she had seen some of the light go out of her Ducky this year maybe now they could fix it before she loses her bestie

"Do worry San when you guys get to your parents' house have a talk with Sugar we need to have one with Rory today to" Kurt said

"Hey guys look who we found," Burt said rejoining the group with Shelby, Beth, Carol, AJ, Cinnamon and Melody just then Rory and pinky holding Sugar and Harmony came up. Things were looking up Burt thought.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Oh Barbara!

Cha 3

Age 14

Labor Day

Harmony couldn't believe because of an idiotic deal her Mommy made in order to get into YALE she was now stuck in Lima for high school. The only good parts to come from her move was her besties were with her, she was Cheerios Captain as a freshman, and Mrs. Marley Kendrick was back in town and now the new coach of New Direction Glee was the best part of her day.

A bad part was living in two different houses like a child of divorce parents one week she live with her Grumps and Grandpa then the next week she live with her Nana and Mr. Toni her Nana new husband. Another bad part was meeting the new coach of the Cheerios Former NFL Cheerleader Bree Quartermaine in Principal Sylvester office with Vise Principal Mr. Schuester. To say the woman was the devil's daughter was putting it mildly after just three days of full practice she, Sugar and Rory were the only Cheerios still standing after Friday Tortureathon that's how she got the Captain spot with Rory as her second and Sugar as her tired.

Rory like the idea of moving to Lima for high school his Grannie and Grandee were thrilled to have one of their grandchildren living with them. Joining the Glee Club had made his father's happy. Joining the Cheerios had made his besties happy. Joining the Football Team as a kicker like his daddy had been made his Pops and Grams cry but they said it was tears of joy.

The downside was not being home to watch his two year old twins sisters Dorian "Dory" and Carolyn "Lynn" grow-up. After everything that went down with baby Elizabeth his dads had decided to take another shot at Surrogacy since they had four eggs left. Dory look like a mini versus of Dorian Anderson it wasn't funny. Lynn look like a female version of Kurt that Santana said at last year reunion on Halloween "See Kurt I told you you would've look great in drag" after seeing Lynn in her Princess Costume. He miss his midday soccer games with AJ and their Poppa. Morning coffee with his Daddy before he caught the train to London. Cooking lesson with his Grams and Mrs. Murray at the Embassy.

Sugar was relive her mom's let her move to Lima she was living with her Grootouders and would spend weekends with her Abuelos. Yes, she would miss family and friends in Cali, but she really needed to get away from everything and Lima was the perfect place to hide out. She needed this time to find a new path in life even if Principal Sylvester called her, and her bestie Unholy Trinity 2.0 and coach Bree referred to them as Unholy Spawn.

After that faithful Easter her Moms decide to let her compete in Gymnastic computation like she beg for years. She had come in the top three spots in every computation leading up to her first JR National when she won all-around and took first place in Bars and Beam she was thrilled. Then last year leading up to JR National she started hearing talk when she won the all-around again as well as Bars, Beam and Floor it got louder she made the decided to walk away.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sugar you should tell your mom's the real reason you left." Harmony said

"Today the perfect day Sugar the whole family here they will support you" Rory said

"No, and neither of you can say anything either," Sugar said putting on her Lopez face

"But Sugar..." Rory and Harmony said together

"No, and that finally. We have more family coming in Harmony your Nana sent me up here to tell you she needs your help in the kitchen. Rory I need your help with her younger kids because they want to go swimming and Beth said the last thing she wanted to do right now is get her 6 month pregnant body into a swimming suit." Sugar said walking out the room hoping her bestie would keep their mouth closes.

OOOOOOOOOO

As the party whinnied down the Lopez-Pierce family went back to Santana parents' house. Brittany and Santana had waited until tonight to talk Sugar they had gotten some information from Sugar Coaches as to why she quit. They didn't by her story that she wanted to go Lima because Harmony and Rory would be there and she miss her grandparents no something was up.

"Hey Ducky can we come end," Brittany said

"Yes Mom come on in" Sugar answered

"Ducky we need to talk about why you left Californian," Brittany said as she and Santana took a seat on Sugar bed

"I told I wanted..."

"Cortar la niña mierda hablamos con sus entrenadores," Santana said

"San we said you were going to go easy on her," Brittany said

"If she would've come to us in the beginning this wouldn't have gotten this far" Santana

"How much do you know" Sugar asks her Moms

"We know there were rumored that you only won your title because we're your moms," Brittany said

"But there was more going on than that wasn't it Mijá" Santana ask

"Yea but I handled it when the little tricks they pulled begin to interfere with my teammates and made it hard for me to concentration at computations. When it begin to make me stop wanting to go to the gym I know I needed to stop the gym has always been my statuary, and I wouldn't let them take that from me."

"Why didn't you tell us Ducky" Brittany ask

"Because both of you would've went into your lethal mode. Mamá would've beat all their little ass like their mothers should've. Mom you would've went into Ninja mode track down everyone of the prickers and serve them a can of whip ass provide from both your hands. And let's not forget about Cyn theirs no telling want she would've done to them"

"Cyn would've slowly Torture them," Santana said with a smug look on her face

"Your right," Brittany said holding sugar in her arm

" No more holding back Sugar," Santana said

"I Promises Mamá.

"We love you Ducky"

"I love you Mom"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Halloween

Age 18

They had survive high school drama and made it into Universities. Sugar couldn't believe the world wind her life had been on for the last 18 years. First being born in NY then moving to LA at 1, then move to New Zealand at 6 thru 8 that Cyn still hasn't lost her Kiwi accent. Then back to LA at 8 thru 14, then move to Lima the start off as a god sent, turned into hell but ended up being the best time of her life so far. After winning 4 National Titles in Cheerleading and Show Choir Titles she had gained her confidence back. The best came her Junior and Senior year when Coach Bree had from an All-Star Cheer Teams and they end up winning the World Cheer Titles.

Now sitting in her off campus apartment wait for her roommate Harmony to show up for their daily Skype chat she begin thinking what her life may have been like if she would've stuck with Gymnastics. Then she heard Harmony at the door fumbling with her purse to get her keys out. "Your running late again and don't you remember your Mama presentation. You should always have your keys in your hand before you get to the door." Sugar said opening the door

"Well hello to you to and I know I'm running behind Professor King wanted to speak with me." Harmony said putting her bags down before handing into the kitchen to wash her hands grabbing some cookies and hot cocoa that she know Sugar had made for today chat with Rory. Harmony was overjoyed when they all were accepted into Boston University she was majoring in Psychology and English, Sugar was majoring in Economics & Mathematics/Economics and minoring in Dance, Rory was majoring in Medicine and Public Health. Then Rory got his acceptance letter from Oxford they all know he miss his family especially the twins so when he chose Oxford it wasn't a surprise.

They miss not having him around on a daily base that's why they schedule their daily chat so they wouldn't miss anything in each of lives. At 5pm their time, 10pm his time and since it was Halloween they were supposed to be dress up in their costumes but they wouldn't have the time it was already 5 minutes to 5. Harmony also knew these chants meant more to them then her because during Junior year when Sugar was dating Cody Michelson Rory had confessed to her that he was falling for Sugar. Senior year when Rory was dating Christie'onya Taylor Sugar had confessed to her that she was in love with Rory but didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Maybe them being apart for the next six years would bring them together Harmony thought.

"Hi, Sugar where is Harmony," Rory said when he came on the screen in his Night's Watch costume

"Oh Barbara you look great Rory, I was in the kitchen, " Harmony coming out with a plate of cookies and her coco

"She was late again another chat with Professor King," Sugar said grabbing a cookie

"Thank you my lady. He's still trying to get you to change your major to English & Law" Rory ask

"Yeah, so where the pictures of you with the munchkins" Harmony said wanting to change the subject

"Right here," Rory said posting pictures of the Halloween Gala at the Embassy He and AJ where Night's Watch, Burt and Carol Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark and Catelyn Stark, Kurt was Ser. Davos Seaworth, Blaine was Jaqen H'ghar, Dory was Daenerys Targaryen, and Lyn was Arya Stark.

"Dory look so cute in her blonde wig," Sugar said

"Lyn sword look real," Harmony said

"It should Daddy got it from props room at the theater, alright ladies you told me I would see your costumes tonight" Rory said

"Because of Miss. Late here I couldn't change, but we are going to the party as Meera Reed and Osha to go with the Game of Thrones theme of the Gala," Sugar said

"That's terrific send me pictures tomorrow I'll share them with the family when I get back," Rory said

"Where are you going" Sugar ask

"AJ friends are having a party at their godparents house, so I'm going with him to make sure no trouble happens"

"That nice of you is he still thinking about going to Lima next year" Harmony ask

"Only because uncle Puck sons are going they think they can keep the winning stark going on the football team. Plus Gramps and Gram are ready to move back after this year."

"He knows coach Bree going to make him cheer for her," Sugar said

"He won't mind if Aurora Evans joins too," Rory said laughing Sugar and Harmony joined him. Because the two 13 year old would do anything for each other, they acted like an old married couple all the time. Mercedes and Kurt already had their wedding planned "How is Cyn doing at Cal Tech and any progress on Mel"

"Cyn doing great there's a guy in her gifted group see like, their going on their first date tonight. Mamá already gave him the "How would you like to dead" talk he survive. Mom said they make a cute couple Cyn going to send pictures later." Sugar informed them

"Whereas Mel has been trying to concise Mommy to let her do the movie. Mama said it would be good for her especial since she playing a the younger version of Mommy and they would be on the set together" Harmony informed them

"Come on Rory we have to go leave now" AJ said behind Rory

"You ladies heard I have to go"

"Talk to you tomorrow Rory" "We love you" Sugar and Harmony

Then they all get close to the screen and screamed "BESTIE" before signing off.


End file.
